Zorzales,gorriones y cuervos
by Sofi00
Summary: Muy a su pesar, Santana debe volver a Lima para enfrentar su pasado.


**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo. No, no me morí. Bueno, como quizás algunos sabrán, tengo otro fic en mi historial. Desgraciadamente, debo informarles que no lo voy a continuar por el simple hecho de que, como Ryan Murphy, no sé lo que significa la continuidad. No, chiste, hablando en serio, no lo voy a seguir porque no considero que pueda continuarlo, ya que hubo cierto punto que me dejó de gustar como lo escribía y se me fueron las ganas de continuarlo. Por eso, pido mil perdones a todos aquellos que les gustaba, pero no creo ser capaz de seguir algo que no me gusta.**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema, esto no es un fic. Originalmente, iba ser sólo un One-shot, pero se extendió demasiado, así que decidí escribirlo entr capítulos. O sea, vendría a ser un multi-chapter.**

**No los molesto más y espero que les guste. **

_**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes (si así fuera, Brittana ocuparía el 99% del screen time)**_

* * *

El frío y húmedo aire de la madrugada golpeó su rostro despertandola de sus pensamientos. Estaba esperando que vinieran por ella del lado de afuera del gran edificio que se presentaba detrás de su espalda. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había caminado sus primeros pasos por el aeropuerto de Lima y atravesado la puerta eléctrica para encontrarse con las primeras imágenes de su pueblo, ese pueblo en el que creció, en el que jugó, rió, lloró, aprendió y, sobre todo, se enamoró. Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar todos esos momentos felices que habían transcurrido por las calles y dimensiones de su ciudad natal.

Pájaros típicos de la ciudad cantaban sus hermosas sinfonías a pesar del que el día no parecía ser muy prometedor. Los zorzales cantaban con una notable belleza en sus voces mientras que, por lo lejos, se escuchaban algunos gorriones con sus cantos un poco atonales y esporádicamente se oían los muy poco encantadores cantos de los cuervos. Sin embargo, Santana creía que todo canto de algún ser era digno de ser escuchado y si era un canto en grupo, mucho mejor.

No tenía planeado volver otra vez hasta que terminara el semestre o quizá un poco más tarde. Quizá para el día de la Independencia. Sus ganas de volver dependían de muchas cosas: voluntad, añoranza, un poco de costumbre, pero sobre todo dependían de su fuerza y su entereza. Todavía no estaba segura de si podía afrontar el hecho de que este pueblo fue cómplice y observador de todos esos suspiros enamorados, de todas esas miradas que la hacían ver como una tonta, de todos esos abrazos que rebalsaban de seguridad, de todos esos besos dónde ella entregaba su corazón. Porque, también sabía, que este mismo pueblo era ahora cómplice de todas esas cosas, pero ya no era ella la que aparecía en la imagen junto con la rubia. Era un muchacho rubio, de ojos claros y bastante atractivo.

Suspiró una vez más, pero esta vez con un dejo de angustia y de dudas ¿qué hubiese pasado si no la dejaba ir? ¿por qué la rubia pudo superarla tan rápido mientras que ella seguía atada a todo eso? ¿haría las mismas cosas con Sam? ¿le diría las mismas cosas? Y muchas otras preguntas que no se responderían jamás...o quizá, sí.

Fue despertada de su letargo por la bocina de un auto. Al levantar la vista, vio a su madre haciendole señas desde el auto como pidiendole que suba al vehículo. Santana tomó su maleta y con paso firme se dirigió al BMW de su madre.

-¡Santanita! ¿cómo has estado?-dijo Maribel con una sonrisa y acercando el cuerpo de su hija para abrazarla. Había extrañado a su hija una barbaridad. Es verdad que hablaban seguido por Skype durante la noche o alguna que otra llamada telefónica en el día, pero había extrañado la presencia de su amada Santana. Mucha noches, solía ir al antiguo cuarto de su hija y se quedaba un rato observando las pertenencias de la morena, sonreía orgullosa al pensar en todos los logros de su niña y a veces, unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos, pero eran todas de felicidad.

-Mami, te he extrañado. Nueva York es genial, pero tú no estás ahí para que sea totalmente asombrosa-dijo Santana sonriendo mientras respondía al abrazo de su madre-Ni tú ni tu comida...-dijo la morena riendo y recibiendo una pequeña palmada en su brazo izquierdo como reproche.

-Siempre tan López...-dijo Maribel rodando los ojos y Santana emitió otra pequeña risa-¿Y Rachel y Kurt? ¿Cómo han estado?

-Ambos han estado bien. Rachel está con un tal Brody que apuesto que su apellido debe ser algo que rime con "plástico", ya que parece un maniquí la mayoría del tiempo. Creo que Rachel debería llamar a alguna de esas tiendas de la Quinta Avenida y averiguar si no ha se ha escapado algún mani...

-Santana...-la cortó Maribel con un tono de reproche y una mirada de desaprobación mientras comenzaba a encender el auto. La más joven suspiró y continuó:

-Kurt también ha estado viendo un chico. Creo que se llama Adam y viene de un lugar que seguro ni sus propios habitantes deben conocer, pero es un buen chico-sonrió la morena al recordar las bromas que hacían con Adam a Kurt-Entre nos, yo prefiero Klaine-susurró Santana riendo. Maribel sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hija. Podrían pasar los años, pero su hija siempre tendría ese humor tan ácido que la caracterizaba y, a pesar de todo, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Santana.

-¿Tú cómo has estado?-preguntó la joven dirigiendo su vista hacia su madre que mantenía la suya en el camino.

-Bien. Papá ha estado ocupado, pero por las noches siempre me pregunta por ti-dijo Maribel sin desviar la mirada de la ruta.

-Podría llamar para saber cómo estoy, no tiene que preguntartelo siempre-sentenció Santana con enfado y cruzando los brazos.

-Santanita...tú sabes que es un hombre muy atareado. A veces no tiene tiempo ni para comer-Santana no respondió y prefirió perderse en las casas que se veían fuera por la ventana del auto.

-¿Y ella cómo está?-preguntó sin moverse ni un milímetro. Maribel suspiró para tratar de juntar la fuerza necesaria.

-No muy bien, Tanita. El cáncer está muy avanzado, los doctores no están siendo optimistas y los resultados son muy poco esperanzadores-Santana volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia su madre. La mayor mantuvo su vista al frente. Todavía no quería enfrentarse a los ojos tristes de su niña.

-¿Cuándo podré verla?-dijo Santana sacando la voz.

-El horario de visita es desde las cinco de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. Vayamos a casa primero, desempaquemos tus cosas, comamos y luego vamos.

Santana asintió ligeramente. La idea de su madre le parecía correcta, primero debía ambientarse y distenderse para así luego poder mentalizarse de que lo que iba a ver, no iba a ser algo fácil para ella. Todavía no estaba segura de saber si podría soportar ver tal imagen, pero debía hacerlo por ella, para demostrarle que a pesar de todo siempre la querría. Aunque doliese.

* * *

Santana y Maribel entraban al Hospital General de Lima atravesando la puerta de vidrio. Maribel caminaba sin ninguna expresión en su cara mientras que Santana iba con el ceño un poco fruncido. La más joven no la estaba pasando bien, odiaba los hospitales y todo lo que conllevaban, pero lo que más odiaba era el hecho de tener que estar en ese lugar para poder ver a la mujer que fue, es y será su heroína. No sabía si soportaría ver a su modelo a seguir tan frágil y débil, ya que siempre la había visto como la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Ambas se detuvieron en la recepción y Maribel dirigió su atención hacia la recepcionista que tenía su mirada en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Disculpe señorita ¿la habitación 307?

-¿Son familiares del paciente?-preguntó la recepcionista sin apartar la mirada de la computadora.

-Sí, sí somos.-dijo Maribel con un tono de un poco más elevado de lo normal para así lograr que la recepcionista la mirase. Santana rió por lo bajo, ya que sabía que su madre detestaba que no le sostuviesen la mirada. La empleada levantó la mirada y le pidió a Maribel que firmase unos papeles, luego les indicó que usaran el ascensor y se guiasen por los letreros.

-¿Segura que estás lista para hacer esto?-preguntó Maribel mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor.

-Mamá, no he venido desde Nueva York para arrepentirme ahora. Ya estamos aquí.

Maribel decidió no responder, ya que sabía que cuando a su hija se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había fuerza en el mundo para hacerla pensar lo contrario. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el ascensor subía hasta el tercer piso. Salieron del mismo, observaron el cartel que indicaba dónde se encontraban las habitaciones desde el 300 hasta el 310 y con un paso lento y pesado se dirigieron hacia su derecha. Al ver los número de madera sobre la puerta, se detuvieron un instante. Maribel miró a su hija mientras que Santana mantenía la mirada en la puerta, tomó aire y decidió girar la perilla de la puerta.

La habitación era como cualquier otra habitación de hospital: blanca, lúgubre, con un par de sillones y una pequeña televisión de muy mala definición. La depresión se sentía en el ambiente. Estaba ligeramente iluminada por los pequeños y últimos rayos de sol del día.

Santana posó su mirada en la mujer postrada en la cama y sintió cómo se quedaba sin aliento. Su emblema, su ídolo, pero sobre todo, su abuela estaba acostada en esa cama. Alma López estaba yaciendo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Santana recorrió con su mirada el suero que iba desde la jeringa inyectada en la muñeca de Alma hasta la bolsa que colgaba a un lado de la cama. Inspeccionó lentamente cada aparato que tenía algún tipo de conexión con su adorada abuela preguntandose para qué servían todas esas cosas y si eran necesarias.

-Los doctores dijeron que ha pasado la noche sin complicaciones ni alteraciones-susurró Maribel a Santana, ya que creía que Alma estaba dormida. Sin embargo, la mayor de todas abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Maribel, pero rápidamente su mirada se desvió a su nieta.

-Santana...-dijo Alma como un suspiro-¿Qué haces aquí?-la más joven se acercó y se colocó a un costado de la cama.

-Abuelita...-dijo Santana con un tono suave-Abuelita ¿cómo te encuentras?-las lágrimas no tardaron en cubrir los ojos de la morena. Quería ser fuerte, de verdad no quería llorar, no lloraba con frecuencia. Es más, las veces que había llorado podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. La última vez que lo había hecho fue por agosto del año pasado, cuando tomó una decisión que tal vez su abuela hubiese aprobado.

Alma mantenía su mirada atónita en Santana sin decir una palabra. No creería que la volvería a ver. Creía que su nieta la odiaba por no aceptarla cómo era, por no abrirle los brazos y comprenderla. Creía que la había perdido. Pero Santana estaba ahí, con ella, preguntandole cómo estaba con el tono de preocupación más sincero que había escuchado en su larga vida. Santana, su Santanita, su pequeña niña estaba frente a ella nuevamente.

Alma seguía sin emitir palabra y Maribel comenzó a pensar que quizá esta no había sido una buena idea, pero no iba a negarle a Santana el deseo de ver a su abuela. No iba a negarle a su hija ver a su abuela porque quizá esta sería la última vez que la vería. La habitación seguía en silencio mientras que Santana y Alma se mantenían la mirada. Ninguna sabía qué decir. Santana trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Vete-dijo Alma apartando sus ojos de los de Santana y mirando hacia un costado de la habitación.

-Abue...

-Vete, Santana. Vete-dijo con una voz más firme y elevando un poco el tono. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de Santana. Su corazón se encogía y el nudo en su garganta era muy grande.

-Por favor, dejame...

-No-dirigió su vista a Maribel que seguía en la puerta viendo toda la interacción-Llevatela, Maribel.

La madre de Santana vaciló unos segundos antes de caminar hasta dónde estaba su hija que seguía llorando sin apartar la vista de su abuela que seguía sin mirarla. Maribel la tomó suavemente por los brazos y le susurró "vamos". La más joven de las López se puso lentamente de pie y se soltó del amarre de su madre y se fue corriendo de la habitación tapando su rostro lacrimoso con sus manos. Su madre la siguió, pero se detuvo en la puerta manteniendose del lado de adentro y asomando su rostro mientras veía a su hija correr por el pasillo del hospital.

-¡Santana!-gritó Maribel, pero la morena la ignoró. Maribel volvió su mirada hacia la cama dónde estaba Alma. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería decirle que Santana no escogió eso, que no podía luchar contra eso. Quería recordarle que era su nieta. Pero calló. Calló porque la salud de su suegra estaba muy delicada y porque, aunque aparentara ser fuerte, a Alma le dolía mucho más que a Santana. Y Maribel lo sabía.

Y Alma también.

* * *

Santana estaba sentada en un banco del parque. La noche había llegado muy rápido para su gusto, sin embargo ella había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su madre le había hecho un par de llamadas, pero no respondió ninguna, simplemente le envió un mensaje que decía _"Estoy bien. Quiero estar sola."_. Sabía que su madre no se conformaría con eso, ya que minutos después de ese mensaje recibió llamadas de su padre, de Quinn, de Rachel, de Kurt e incluso de Brody, así que decidió simplemente apagar su celular. Luego lidiaría con el enojo de su madre.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha mirando al césped tratando de encontrar alguna distracción de sus pensamientos, ya que estos dolían demasiado y la hacían querer llorar una y otra vez. Sus recuerdos la lastimaban bastante. No solo eran los recuerdos de su abuela, sino que, desde que regresó a Lima, no podía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia que la había rechazado no una, sino dos veces. Y estar en ese parque hacía las cosas aún más difíciles porque ese era el parque dónde se besaron por primera vez, en las ramas más altas de un árbol ubicado al costado del lago; porque ese parque era su guarida para besarse a escondidas, porque en ese parque no existía nadie más que ellas dos y su mundo. Solo ellas dos y las canciones que rondaban en sus cabezas cada vez que solo eran ellas dos, aunque realmente eran una.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera. Como si de una especie de conexión espiritual las uniera, Brittany se acercaba a aquel banco, pero Santana no notó su presencia hasta que la rubia se sentó a unos centímetros de ella en el banco, apoyando el costado de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la banca para así poder ver bien a Santana.

-Hola San-dijo Brittany suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa. Santana levantó su mirada anonadada y, a la vez, triste. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por lo sorprendida que estaba. La examinó por unos segundos antes de responder. Allí estaba ella, esa rubia que aceleraba sus latidos y la hacía ponerse nerviosa con tan solo una mirada. Allí estaba la evidencia y el testigo de que Santana López podía amar incondicionalmente, ya que ni la morena misma creía que podía hacerlo hasta que... bueno...Brittany.

-Hola Brittany-saludó nerviosa Santana. La rubia notó el nerviosismo de su amiga y sonrió aún más. Le encantaba cuando Santana simplemente no podía controlar sus emociones porque era tan auténtica, tan ella. Porque era cuando se mostraba realmente, sin esas paredes que solía construir. Brittany no dudó un segundo y atrajo el cuerpo de Santana para abrazarla. La morena estaba dubitativa al principio y no había respondido al abrazo, pero luego de unos segundos lo hizo dejandose envolver por ese calor, por esa seguridad que sentía cuando de Brittany se trataba. Cerró los ojos lentamente para poder sentir más profundamente ese abrazo y la cercanía con su rubia preferida. Y ese pequeño gesto, logró hacer que Santana olvidase sus problemas por un rato, ya que sólo con la dulce y azul mirada de Brittany, el mundo de la morena desaparecía y las cosas de su alrededor ya no eran tan importantes y sus problemas ya no eran tan graves.

Ni siquiera tener sexo con Quinn podía superar el más mínimo roce con la piel de Brittany.

"_Te amo"_ dijo Santana en su mente.

Podía mentirle a Rachel, a Kurt, a su madre e incluso a Brittany, pero no podía mentirse a ella ni a su corazón. Sin embargo, sabía que jamás podría volver a decir esas palabras a otra persona con la sinceridad con la que se las dijo alguna vez a Brittany. También sabía que jamás se las volvería a decir a Brittany porque ya no eran correspondidas y durante muchas noches Santana se preguntaba si alguna vez lo fueron. Si la rubia la amó como ella lo hizo... como lo hace. una vez más quiso llorar, pero reprimió sus lágrimas mientras Brittany rompía el abrazo.

-Te he extrañado mucho. No has respondido mis llamadas ni mis mails-dijo la rubia con un poco de decepción en su tono.

-Sí, lo sé...tu sabes, con la mudanza y todas esas cosas he estado medio ocupada-trataba de justificarse Santana-pero gracias por preocuparte por mí-finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa la morena. Brittany se la devolvió complacida.

-Siempre me preocuparé por ti. Eres mi mejor amiga-dijo Brittany como si fuera un hecho muy obvio. Lo había dicho con tal naturalidad que Santana simplemente sintió un golpe seco en todo su torso. Quizá el frío del lugar había influido, pero esas simples palabras lograron petrificar por unos instantes sus sentidos.

-Lo sé-dijo tratando de salir de su trance ignorando esa molestia en su garganta.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en Nueva York? ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, me siento muy cómoda-dijo con cierta satisfacción-Es un gran cambio, pero ya sabes...estoy tratando de adaptarme.

-Estoy segura que lo harás de maravilla. Después de todo, tú eres Santana López-contestó la rubia manteniendo su brillante sonrisa y con una expresión de admiración. Santana se la quedó mirando, preguntandose por qué Brittany tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles, cuestionandose por qué su amiga le decía esas palabras que solo lograban que Santana se enamorara más de la rubia ¿Por qué simplemente no le deseaba suerte en su vida y listo? ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en ella y en sus capacidades? ¿Por qué se lo decía? ¿Por qué Santana no podía detener a su desbocado corazón cuándo la rubia decía eso?

Preguntas sin respuestas. A excepción de lo último que...bueno, era muy obvio el por qué.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? He oído que te está yendo bastante bien en el colegio.

-Sí, he obtenido la máxima puntuación en la historia de McKingley en el SAT-comentó Brittany recordando el momento en el que el director le anunció las buenas noticias.

-¡Eso es grandioso, Britt!-dijo Santana emocionada-Siempre supe que podías hacerlo.

Sus miradas aún seguían enganchadas. Se desviaban eventualmente porque había momentos en que alguna de ellas no podía sostener la intensidad de la mirada de la otra. Y este era uno de esos momentos, Brittany desvió su mirada porque el orgullo que se veía en los ojos y en la expresión facial de la morena era mucho. Su mirada desbordaba admiración. Admiración a la rubia y esta se sentía tan feliz que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, prefería desviar su mirada y apartar esos pensamientos, ya que el ambiente se tornaba familiar y agradable y eso no podía suceder. Ella tenía novio y no podía volver a sentirse de esa misma manera que recordaba que Santana le hacía sentir. Así que se inclinaba por ignorar esas pequeñas señales.

-Tú siempre creíste en mí-dijo Brittany antes de pensar. Las palabras salieron sin que se diera cuenta. Santana sonrió aún más y su expresión de orgullo se tornó a una muy suave.

-Y siempre lo haré, Britt.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y Brittany no pudo evitarlo y levantó una vez más su mirada hacia Santana. La morena siempre había creído en ella más que en cualquier otra persona. Eran incontable la cantidad de veces que le había dicho que era una genio. Que esas simples palabras saliesen de la boca de Santana, le daban a Brittany la fuerza suficiente de creer que podía hacer cualquier cosa. La morena siempre la había hecho sentirse como la persona más inteligente del mundo, al igual que lo hacía Sam. Si se lo decía Santana era especial y si se lo decía Sam era igual de especial. Era tan especial que cada vez que cualquiera de los dos se lo decía, no podía controlar sus ganas de querer besarlos, por eso inconscientemente los ojos azules bajaron hasta la boca de la morena. Santana notó hacia dónde fueron los ojos de su amiga y ella tampoco pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

-San...-dijo la ojiazul desviando nuevamente su mirada y sus pensamientos-¿por qué estás aquí?

La más joven de las López giró su cabeza y mantuvo su atención en el suelo aunque este no tenía nada de interesante.

-Mi abuela...-Santana no sabía si debía continuar-Está enferma. Tiene cáncer y no hay mucha esperanza.

La rubia no sabía qué decir. La mujer nunca le había resultado muy agradable, ya que era la única que no había aceptado a Santana por ende tampoco había aprobado su amor, pero sabía que para la morena era una persona muy importante por lo tanto lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su amiga quién empezaba a soltar un par de lágrimas. Brittany posición la cabeza de Santana en su pecho mientras la abrazaba de costado.

-San, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que tener fe-dijo acariciando suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Santana-Tú siempre me has dicho que ella es una mujer muy fuerte. Saldrá adelante. Tú tienes que mantenerte fuerte por ella-los sollozos de la morena comenzaron a hacerse audibles-Todo estará bien.

-No quiso verme ¿sabes?-dijo con su voz quebrada-Fui a verla y me pidió que me vaya.

Brittany presionó más el cuerpo de Santana al de ella. Quería hacerla sentir segura, quería hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien, aunque el final no fuese como la morena desease, tarde o temprano todo estaría bien de nuevo.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo ser suficiente, Britt?-la rubia se vio sorprendida por esas palabras y su abrazo se aflojó un poco. No entendía de qué hablaba Santana-¿por qué nunca puedo ser lo que las personas necesitan que sea?-Brittany tomó a Santana de los hombros para verla a los ojos tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. Sin embargo la morena no quería encontrarse con los ojos azules

-Santana, tú no tienes que ser nada que no seas tú-dijo mientras trataba de hacer contacto visual con su ex novia-Tú eres perfecta así como eres, San.-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo soy-sollozó una vez más mientras su mirada seguía desviada en cualquier otra dirección menos en la de los ojos de Brittany-Si lo fuese, mi abuela me seguiría amando.-Los ojos morenos estaban ahora inundados de lágrimas-Si lo fuese, Rachel y Kurt no hubiesen tratado de echarme del departamento. Si lo fuese, estaría haciendo algo importante con mi vida y no bailando en un bar todas las noches.-Los ojos oscuros lacrimosos se encontraron con los azules-Si lo fuese, tú...-Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, detuvo sus palabras que iban a salir sin pensar.

-¿Yo qué?

Y el silencio y una tensión no muy agradable se apoderó nuevamente del ambiente. Las miradas aún seguían conectadas.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya es muy tarde y está haciendo frío. Nos vemos luego-Santana se levantó del banco sin darle a Brittany la oportunidad de responder y con paso firme la morena se dirigió hacia su casa tratando de detener las lágrimas.

* * *

Tres cosas interesantes pasaron en la mañana del día siguiente.

1.

Los pájaros no cantaron esa mañana. No que Santana lo haya notado, tenía muchos problemas como para inmutarse por tan insignificante hecho.

La morena había despertado en su antigua habitación, había llegado muy tarde a su casa la noche anterior y su madre la había estado esperando desde hacía horas. Su cena ya estaba helada y entre eso y el sermón que le dio su madre, optó por no cenar y dirigirse a su habitación dónde lloró hasta dormirse. La situación de su abuela la tenía a maltraer y bueno...lo de Brittany hacía rato que la estaba destruyendo. Nada nuevo.

Salió de su cama y con pasos pesados se dirigió a la cocina dónde vio a alguien que realmente ya le daba lo mismo si estaba o no.

-¡Santana!¡Hija mía!¿cómo has estado?-exclamó Antonio López dejando a un lado su café y el diario y levantandose de la mesa así poder ir a abrazar a su hija. Santana le devolvió el abrazo sin mucha emoción, pero a pesar de eso, la más joven de los López no podía negar que había extrañado a su padre. Era su padre después de todo.

-Bien, papi ¿y tú?-decía Santana mientras Antonio se separaba del abrazo y le tomaba la cara entre las manos. La morena solo mantuvo una cara de indiferencia. Maribel, que había estado presenciando la escena desde el inicio en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la masa, podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Aquí he estado-respondía el hombre con una sonrisa genuina-te he extrañado.-finalizó suavizando su voz.

-Se nota-Antonio notó el sarcasmo en la voz de su hija, pero lo dejó pasar mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la mesa para continuar con el desayuno.

Antonio López era un contador de profesión. Trabajaba en el _Lima Office Center_, uno de los cuatro edificios más importantes de Lima, para la compañía _Baxter S.R.L._, la empresa más importante de sistemas informáticos de la ciudad. Se especializaban en sistemas para empresas transportistas que llevaban sus cargas hasta Detroit. No ganaba lo suficiente como para irse todos los veranos de vacaciones a Cancún o San Pedro, pero lo necesario como para cambiar el auto todos los años. Si alguien le preguntaba, él siempre diría que era feliz, que tenía un empleo que adoraba y una familia hermosa a la que amaba. Sin embargo, Santana e incluso Maribel sabían que Antonio sólo se había resignado a esta vida; no significaba que era infeliz, solo significaba que estaba bien y que se conformaba con lo que tenía. Maribel siempre supo que su esposo tenía vocación de actor, pero había descartado ese sueño desde muy joven debido a la presión de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre. Santana, por otro lado, sabía que su padre lo disimulaba bien, pero la morena era consciente que su progenitor no estaba totalmente cómodo con el hecho de que ella fuese homosexual. A pesar de que Antonio se lo había afirmado y reafirmado varias veces, la López más joven seguía teniendo sus dudas, ya que algo había cambiado desde el día en que Antonio supo que Alma había reprobado totalmente la condición de Santana.

-¿Qué tal Nueva York? He hablado con Carole y LeRoy y me han dicho que Kurt y Rachel están de maravilla y que tú también lo has estado haciendo bien-comentaba Antonio recordando la vez que encontró a Carole entrando al hospital mientras él salía luego de visitar a su madre contrario a la madre de Finn que estaba ingresando a buscar unos estudios de Burt. Con LeRoy Berry eran grandes amigos. Antonio los ayudó en un par de problemas financieros que tuvieron hace unos años y con el paso del tiempo las familias fueron entablando una amistad, aunque Santana no estuviese muy de acuerdo, ya que no quería tener nada que ver con Rachel Berry debido a que, por ese entonces, la latina era la abusadora número dos de la diva. El primer puesto ya estaba ocupado por Quinn Fabray-Mamá me ha contado de tu nuevo trabajo. Debo decir que no me parece lo más apropiado y me gustaría que consideres buscar otro empleo-Decía Antonio con un tono imperativo. Santana al escuchar esto, paró todos sus movimientos y vio directo a los ojos a su padre. El enojo que emanaban sus pupilas marrones asustaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí desde el día que decidiste dejar de interesarte por mí-establecía Santana con el tono más punzante que poseía-Desde el momento que empezaste a creer que con sólo preguntarle a personas ajenas a nuestra familia como Carole o LeRoy sobre mí era suficiente, has perdido todo derecho de decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Santana...-susurraba Maribel con tono de ruego. Indirectamente pidiendole que no continuara porque sabía que las consecuencias podían ser graves. Antonio aún estaba expectante. Medio en shock esperando a que su hija continuara.

-¿Qué?-Santana le preguntaba a su madre-No trates de defenderlo-su atención se dirigió nuevamente a su padre-Es fácil ignorarme y silenciosamente rechazarme, pero eso lo esperaría de personas que no me conocen realmente. Jamás lo hubiese esperado de mi propio padre-Santana no quería llorar, lo único que sentía era indignación e impotencia por no saber porqué su padre se había desinteresado en ella-Te has olvidado que soy tu hija. Que a pesar de todo, soy tu hija.

-Santana, yo...-trataba de sacar la voz Antonio, pero le era muy difícil ya que era su aliento quién le fallaba. No tenía palabras para retrucarle a su hija.

-No-estableció la más joven poniendose de pie-Lo entiendo. Es más sencillo ignorarme que hacerle frente a ella y más en este momento-los tres sabían de quién estaba hablando Santana-Pero como tu te has olvidado que soy tu hija, yo también olvidaré que eres mi padre.

Y con eso, la morena se dio media vuelta dejando su plato casi lleno y salió de la cocina. No creía que esta situación podía continuar así y como ya lo había dicho, Antonio no era más su padre, por lo tanto, ella no quería nada que proviniera de él.

Ni siquiera su hospitalidad.

2.

-¿Hola?-Santana contestaba su teléfono dubitativa luego de que la pantalla mostrase las palabras _"Número desconocido"._

-_Hola¿la señorita Santana López?_-una voz que Santana no distinguía sonó por el otro lado.

-¿Quién pregunta?-inquiría Santana de ruda manera. Mientras terminaba de empacar una foto de ella y su abuela en la maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama de su antigua habitación.

-_Hablo del Hospital General de Lima. Mi nombre es Higía. Soy la enfermera encargada de la paciente Alma López ¿se encuentra la señorita Santana López?_-dijo la mujer con poca paciencia.

Santana se petrificó.

Una llamada del hospital nunca era buena señal y siempre se esperaba lo peor. La morena sabía de esas llamadas, aunque ella nunca fue la encargada de recibirlas, las conocía demasiado bien desde chica. Fue luego de una llamada telefónica que habían entablecido sus padres que se enteró que su perro había muerto, fue de la misma manera cómo se enteró que su tío Jorge había fallecido y fue de igual forma con su abuelo Antonino.

-_¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí, señorita?_-habló nuevamente Higía que luego de unos segundos sin respuesta pensó que se había cortado la comunicación.

-Yo soy Santana López-dijo la morena tratando de sacar la voz e intentando salir de su trance. En su tono se notaba el nerviosismo.

-_Buenos días, señorita López. Como le informé previamente yo soy Higía, la enfermera de su abuela Alma._-se presentaba la enfermera nuevamente-_Primero quiero aclararle que su abuela continua estable, no se alarme._-al oír esto, Santana relajó un poco sus músculos, pero la llamada aún seguía inquietandola-_Supongo que está totalmente consciente del estado de su abuela_-La morena afirmó con un susurro-_Creo que se habrá dado cuenta de que la he llamado a su teléfono móvil en lugar de su teléfono fijo. Esto es porque no es algo estrictamente médico lo que tengo que decirle_-Higía tomó aire y comenzó-_La señora Alma me ha pedido, más bien dicho...me ha rogado que me comunique con usted. Durante días me ha suplicado que la llame y yo siempre me negaba, ya que está terminantemente prohibido mantener una relación que no sea estrictamente profesional tanto con los pacientes como con sus familiares_-Santana afirmaba nuevamente para que continuara-_Pero al igual que usted, yo también soy consciente del estado de su abuela así que decidí hacer la llamada y decirle que Alma quiere verla y yo, aunque sé que no es mi lugar, interferiré una vez más y le pido que venga. Su abuela la necesita._-Santana al oír esto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Podía imaginarse a su abuela diciendole a su enfermera que por favor llame a su nieta. Que rompa las reglas por una vez y la llame y le diga que venga. Que la necesitaba.

-Iré-dijo la morena sin expresión alguna y con un tono neutro, pero seguro.

-_Muchas gracias, señorita López_-decía la enfermera con un auténtico tono de agradecimiento-_Recuerde, el horario de visita es de cinco de la tarde a ocho de la noche._-Le recordaba Higía-_Ah, y señorita López..._

-¿Si?

-_Creo que está de más decir que confío en su discreción. Esta llamada jamás ocurrió_-finalizó con un tono más serio.

-No se preocupe, Higía.-respondía Santana con la misma seriedad-Que tenga buen día y gracias.

-_Buen día, señorita López._

La llamada finalizó. Santana se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Su abuela quería verla. Aquella persona que ya la había rechazado dos veces, quería verla. Aquella persona que la había hecho sentirse tan mal con ella misma, pero que Santana seguía queriendo con gran intensidad por todo lo que alguna vez le dio.

Pero...¿y qué tal si quería verla para rechazarla nuevamente?¿o para recordarle lo muy decepcionada que estaba de ella? La morena no creía que podría soportar otro rechazo más. Ya habían sido demasiados.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su maleta, dónde estaba la foto que recién acababa de guardar. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró por largo tiempo. Era una foto que ella y Alma habían tomado hace cinco años atrás en Puerto Rico cuando estaban de visita allí. Santana recordaba ese momento, había sido luego de que la más joven había conocido las playas de Puerto Rico por primera vez, estaba tan feliz que le había pedido a Alma tomarse una foto con la hermosa playa como fondo.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?-Santana se sobresaltó al ser traída nuevamente a la realidad. Llevó su atención hacia la dueña de esa voz. Maribel se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Juraría que fue ayer cuando fuimos a visitar al tío Jorge a Puerto Rico-decía mientras se acercaba a Santana.

-Lamentablemente, pasó hace muchos años-dijo la más joven con genuina tristeza. Maribel echó un vistazo a la habitación y observó que faltaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo que vio dos maletas cerradas al lado de la puerta y una casi llena sobre la cama..

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Santana?-no quería responder esa pregunta porque no tenía más ganas de discutir con nadie y mucho menos con su madre. Pero eso era un poco inevitable.

-Mami, tú sabes que te amo y que jamás querría lastimarte apropósito, pero...-Santana dudó un segundo antes de continuar-...pero no puedo estar en un lugar dónde no me aceptan cómo soy y mucho menos puedo aceptar cosas de gente que no puede lidiar con el hecho de que sea homosexual-se lamentaba la más joven mientras guardaba nuevamente la foto en la maleta.

-Santana, déjate de estupideces. A tu padre aún le cuesta, pero dale un poco más de tiempo-escupía Maribel entre furiosa y triste-No estás siendo justa.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá, pero simplemente no puedo-finalizó cerrando la última maleta.

3.

"_Brittany S. Pierce ha cambiado su estado a 'soltera'"_

Eso fue lo primero que apareció en la página de inicio del Facebook de Santana.

* * *

Las puertas automáticas de la entrada principal del hospital se abrían de par en par al mismo tiempo que Santana ingresaba por ella. El olor a fármacos y suero inundó su sentido del olfato en un instante.

En la recepción estaba la misma chica poco cortés que había estado el día anterior, sin embargo Santana no se dirigió hacia ella. Pasando por al lado de su escritorio, fue directo al ascensor. A pesar de haber ido una sola vez, ya conocía el camino de memoria.

Una vez en el ascensor, presionó el botón del tercer piso. Cada segundo que pasaba, la morena se ponía más y más nerviosa. Su mente estaba en blanco, realmente no quería pensar.

Las puertas metálicas se deslizaron y una voz proveniente del sistema del ascensor le indicó que ya había llegado al tercer piso. Salió con una lentitud inusual en su andar. Giro hacia la derecha dónde un cartel sostenido desde el techo decía _"Habitaciones de 300 a 320"._

300.

301.

302.

303.

304.

305.

306.

Y allí estaba. Nuevamente frente a la puerta de la habitación 307.

Con suma duda, llevó su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocarlo, la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer de unos...¿35 años tal vez? Era de tes blanca con algunas pecas en sus pómulos. Sus ojos eran marrones al igual que su cabello. Por su vestimenta blanca y su tiara, Santana dedujo que se trataba de una enfermera. La mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Viene a ver a la paciente?-preguntó la desconocida, aunque su voz le sonaba familiar.

-Sí, soy su nieta.

-¿Santana?-la morena afirmó con su cabeza sin sorprenderse de que la enfermera supiese su nombre. A esta altura ya sabía quién era esa mujer.

-Higía-extendió la mano la enfermera, Santana respondió el saludo-Tu abuela no ha dejado de hablar de ti. Te está esperando.-Y con esto dicho, Higía se fue por el mismo lado que Santana había llegado dejando sola a la joven frente a la puerta.

Nuevamente, la ex miembro de New Directions tomó valor y su mano volvió a subir hasta sentir el frío metal de la perilla de la puerta. Lentamente, abrió la puerta. Asomó su cabeza por el pequeño espacio que había establecido mientras que su cuerpo se mantenía aún fuera de la habitación. Apenas dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, se dio cuenta que los ojos marrones ya la habían visto y que estaban al tanto de su presencia.

-Viniste.

Santana ingresó completamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la más joven al pie de la cama. No quería acercarse más porque temía que su abuela le pidiese que se alejase al igual que ayer.

-Un poco mejor-mintió Alma-Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Acercate por favor, Tanita.

"_Tanita. Me llamó Tanita"_

Santana dubitativa, se fue acercando al costado izquierdo de la cama. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Alma tomó su mano derecha con delicadeza.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más recuerdo de ti cuando pequeña?-Santana negó con la cabeza-El día que te había llevado por primera vez a un centro comercial, fuimos a una tienda de música y me pediste de rodillas que por favor te comprase el nuevo cassette de las "Spice Girls"-recordaba Alma con una sonrisa débil mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de su nieta.

-Yo estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, ya que me parecía una música muy insulsa. Sin embargo, tus ruegos lograron que cediera y te lo compré.

-Las "Spice" siempre fueron mis favoritas-decía la más joven sonriendo. Estaba contenta por muchas cosas: desde que su abuela le volviese a hablar con cariño hasta que recuerde las cosas que hacía de pequeña.

-Cuando volvíamos a casa en el auto, tu estabas aferrada con todas tus fuerzas al cassette que aún no lo habías sacado de la bolsa-continuó la mujer mayor-Yo te pregunté si tenías ganas de escucharlo en la radio del auto, me dijiste que no y te aferraste aún más al cassette. Ahí fue cuando me preguntaste con un poco de miedo si podía subir la ventanilla de mi lado porque tenías miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?-preguntó una muy confundida Santana. No recordaba muy bien ese momento.

-Eso mismo te pregunté yo: ¿miedo de qué? Y me respondiste...-La sonrisa de Alma creció aún más-Y me respondiste miedo a que se te vuelen las canciones por la ventana. Que temías perder la música porque la música te hacía feliz.

Silencio.

-Ese día supe que eras especial. Ese día tu inocencia me enseñó que si tienes algo bueno, por más pequeño que sea, no lo dejes ir. Tú, con tus cinco años, me enseñaste una de las cosas más importantes de la vida-Una lágrima se escapaba de los ojos oscuros de Alma recorriendo las marcadas ojeras-Y, a través de los años, no sólo seguí creyendo que eras especial, sino que me mostraste que eras maravillosa-Continuaba mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de su nieta.

-Eras maravillosa...hasta el día que me dijiste cómo te sentías y lo que en realidad eras. El día que me dijiste que eras homosexual-La sonrisa que Santana había mantenido hasta el momento, se había desvanecido. Sabía lo que se avecinaba-El día que me dijiste tu secreto, yo...

"_No. Por favor, no."_

-Yo lo olvidé.

Silencio nuevamente.

-Yo olvidé lo maravillosa qué eras.

-Abuela, yo...

-Perdoname. Perdoname por haber olvidado que tu, seas quién seas o cómo seas, siempre serás Santana López. Aquella niña de cinco años que me dio una lección. Aquella adolescente de diez y siete años que me enfrentó. Y aquella mujer de diez y nueve años de la que estoy plenamente orgullosa-A esta altura, las lágrimas eran insostenibles por parte de ambas mujeres-Pero sobre todo, perdoname por olvidar que eras Santana López, mi nieta.

Santana no resistió más y abrazó a su abuela. Las lágrimas eran imparables, sin embargo ninguna tenía la intención de que cesarán. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, de perdón, de agradecimiento.

Y allí, en la habitación 307 del Hospital General de Lima, en la penumbra y con casi ningún rayo de sol presente, ocurrió lo que no había ocurrido esa mañana: Santana López escuchó a los zorzales, a los gorriones y a los cuervos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No sé cuándo voy a publicar el próximo, pero seguro entr semanas. Lo que pasa es que escribo y borro mucho porque no me convence.**

**Bueno, a diferencia de Rachel que necesita aplausos para vivir, yo necesito reviews :P**

**No, chiste, pero si te gustó, por lo menos dejamelo saber. Las críticas (buenas o malas) siempre ayudan.**

**Buenas vibras para todos.**


End file.
